The Legend of the Titans
by Silent Bob And Jay
Summary: In the depths of the Everfree Forest, an artifact older than life itself activates, bringing forth five, resting heroes of old. Though they don't remember much, they still remember who they are. Yet in this new land of harmony and minimal crime, will they be able to be able to embrace the chance to finally live normal lives, or will they always be needed to heed the call?
1. Prologue: The Long Goodbye

**Trillions of Years Before the Events of Friendship is Magic**

**The Amazon Rain Forest**

**Earth**

For the Titans, there was many things that could get them spurred into action. Sometimes it seemed like monsters and supervillains spawned out of mid air, and it was always during something important, too, like a late-night video game marathon, or reruns of Robot Chicken (that sometimes crudely parodied the Titans' various exploits, much to Beast Boy's delight). Sometimes, on a blue moon, the fight even came to them. But most of the time, an average day in their business started with a simple two words:

"OOOOOH CRAP!"

You thought it was going to be 'Titans, GO!' Didn't you? Hehe... sucker. That's still coming up.

Hovering above an ancient Mayan pyramid, long taken over by nature's vines and tangles, was a single, almost submarine-like craft. There was a sound of air being compressed, and soon enough, the five black hatches situated at the top part of it flung off of it, revealing their strange occupants.

"I told you this was a dumb, idea, Robin!" an African-American, half-human, half-machine spat. "But noooo, you always gotta go right into the killzone, don't ya?!"

"Ugh - shut it, Cyborg!" Robin, also known as the Boy Wonder, or 'green-tight-wearing fairy' on his bad days, hissed. "This isn't time for second guessing ourselves."

"Second guessing _yourself_, you mean!?" Cyborg groaned. "This is the fifth time I'm going to have to rebuild this baby, you know!"

"Is this really the time for arguing?" another stated, a pale, gothic looking girl hidden mostly beneath a blue cloak. "Shouldn't we uh... be 'abandoning ship'? But by all means, at this point, dying is alright, too..."

"Pffft, how are we going to die?!" the fourth spoke, a young, green, furry male of a sort, sporting a black and purple spandex. "Slade's like - down there, and we're way up here!"

Suddenly, there was a series of strange beeping sounds coming from the ground, causing the green elf to hop in his seat in fright. He looked over the edge of it, gulping, only to see a quartet of pint-sized laser cannons looking back at him.

"Or not," he gulped.

Raven shot him a blank look. "Yes, Slade and his vast arsenal of ranged weaponry could never get us up here," she snarked.

"Friends!" the fifth an orange skinned girl cried, her eyes two pools of green. "I believe now is the time we participating in the reprieving of criminal elements!"

"Say wah?!" Beast Boy gasped. "Starfire, stop speaking foreignese!"

"I think she means," Robin cried. "BAIL OUT! TITANS! GO!"

There ya go.

"EEEEEP!" Starfire shrieked.

_TEOW-TEOW-TEOW-TEOW-TEOW-TEOW-TEOW!.!.!.!.!_

As soon as they began to move, the four turrets opened fire on the craft, sending a flood of scattered red laser light at it. First, it became swissed cheese as their laser ammunition ripped through it. That was until-

**_FROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!_**

One finally struck the fuel source, ripping apart the craft in a fiery inferno.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cyborg cried, falling all the way to the stony top of the pyramid without any sort of safety equipment. He landed with a tremendous _THUD!_, cracking the ancient stone and actually creating a crater. "Robin! I swear: if nothing comes of this, YOU'RE PAYING FOR A NEW ONE THIS TIME!"

"Ugh - Sorry, Cyborg!" Robin grunted, sailing down next to his side, grapple-hook in hand. "It was a bad call! But it'll be worth it, I promise you!"

"Oh you bet your skinny butt it will be worth it!" Cyborg snarked. "It'll be worth every last buck in your bat-wallet!"

"Uh, dudes!" Beast Boy cried, transforming out of falcon form next to them. He frantically pointed at the nearby cannons that were slowly pivoting towards them. "The big 'pew pew pew' shooty laser guns are still there!"

Raven shook her head in disbelief. "_Beast Boy_ is acting as the voice of reason? By god: I guess Slade really _is_ going to destroy the world this time..."

"We don't have time for this!" Robin shouted. "Slade _just_ went into the pyramid, and we needed to be in there five minutes ago!"

Starfire glanced at him curiously. "But Robin, aren't we to acquire fierce vengeance against the foul mechanical monstrosities that have desecrated our beloved T-Ship?!"

Cyborg grinned at her. "This is why _you_ should be the leader, Star! I like the way you think!"

"There are alternatives to fighting," Robin muttered. "Raven, shield us!"

"Right away, Obi-Wan," she grunted, and right as the cannons fired, a black forcefield leapt up around them. A multitude of lasers struck it, each creating a small red mark on it when it struck. They quickly moved out of their line of fire and behind two massive stone walls lining an ancient duo of doors.

"T-That... was awesome," Beast Boy said, nearly breaking into tears.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "But this is not the first time Raven has provided us with her defensive-"

"NO, not that!" he said, looking as if he had entered nirvana. "It's that we're totally making Star Wars references now! STAR WARS REFERENCES! I- I love you guys."

"My god," Raven said, blinking in disbelief, before glancing at Starfire. "Starfire, is it normal to be tickled by this or extremely annoyed?"

"Tickled, my friend, for this is why we are such a joyous team!" she beamed. "We are like true Tamaranian Warriors, appreciating the small things in the heat of even the fiercest battle!"

Cyborg actually threw a smirk at that. "We aren't too bad at all, really? And you know what, even if we go in there and Slade throws everything he has at us, even in the worst case scenerio: he'll never truly beat us."

"Then let's finally take him to where he belongs," Robin grunted, throwing a fist into his palm. One could practically see the eagerness, the obsession in his eyes: even through the mask. "This is it, Titans. We're at the final home of the enemy." He then chuckled at the door. "And I suppose we'll just have to let ourselves in, won't we?"

"Booya," Cyborg smiled, transforming both of his arms into sonic cannons. However, after a second of thought, he winked at Robin. "Actually, care to do the honors, bird boy?"

"Don't mind if I do," he grinned, whipping out a small, circular device and sticking it to the door...

* * *

The interior of the temple was almost pitch-black. It was a lonely place: one filled with dust and horrible, ancient memories of sacrifice and despair. Yet still, there was still a hint of light: one coming from the center of the room. It came from no physical object, rather a swirling mass of energetic lights.

Standing before it was the massive room's lone occupant: a silhouette if looked at from the door...That was now... beeping?

_Beep... beep... beep-beep-beep-beep..._

"Hmph," the figure chuckled. "Always so punctual..."

_BOOOOOOOOM!.!.!_

With a flood of light, the door became nonexistent, blasted into a million stone pieces. Now, all that stood there were five Teen Titans, silhouettes themselves in front of a setting sun.

"Dude - what... is _that_?!" Beast Boy gasped, his eyes widening at the strange vortex of lights.

Robin grunted slightly. "Doesn't matter: all that matters is that Slade wants it." He then slowly began to walk forward, his teammates in tow. "Am I right, Slade?"

"Yeah, he's staring at that like it's late night HBO!" Cyborg laughed.

Raven shot him a suspicious look. "What do you watch on HBO?"

Cyborg quickly sweat-dropped. "Oh - um... uh... sports. Lots of... sports."

Raven shot him a blank look. "You're disgusting."

"Hahaha! Oh my god, Cy," Beast Boy giggled. "You've been holding out on me, haven't you?!" He then glanced at him curiously. "But bro... I gotta ask: are you um- fully functio-"

"Titans, concentrate!" Robin growled.

However at that, a cold, deep, though somewhat amused voice finally responded.

"Concentrate, Robin?" Slade chuckled. "But your... 'banter', is always the best part of these little meetings... it's something I'll never miss..."

"Ugh, why is he always so subtle?" Beast Boy muttered. "And seriously, hasn't anyone but me noticed that Slade sort of sounds like Hellboy? I'm onto you Ron Perlman..."

Slade chuckled yet again, still facing the lights. "In fact: I'm beggining to see why you keep the child around."

"Shame you won't be 'enjoying' his company anymore, Slade," Robin snapped. "You're lucky that the state will have it its own way, because if it were mine: you'd be rotting in a jail cell the rest of your life." Robin began to slowly walk towards him. "And do you know what would be in it? A single television. And the only show playing would be pictures of all of those who have suffered or still do because of you! Families, friends, children!"

At that, Slade remained silent... slowly turning around to reveal his masked face.

"Robin," he said, amused as ever. "What you're suggesting sounds somewhat like psychological torture." He narrowed his eyes. "You still haven't changed a bit, my old apprentice."

Robin's mask widened in rage. "Don't you DARE say something like that!"

"Robin," Starfire whispered. "Do not let him anger you-"

"I've never made anyone suffer! That's your job!" Robin shouted.

Slade brought a hand to his chin.

"Yet here you are: hunting me to the ends of the Earth after I helped you save it," Slade said. "I have already suffered for my... 'crimes', you know. Or is the death penalty not good enough for you?"

Robin tightened his fist. "The only reason I've hunted you is because I know, deep down, people _never_ change! Especially people like _you!_"

Slade stood silent for a second, as the rest of the Titans glanced at Robin with concern.

"Dude... every time," Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

Raven nodded. "He can't even think about Slade without letting his emotions take control. I supposed people really don't change..."

Finally, Slade let out an evil, dark laugh: something he rarely ever did. "My dear boy: you have never been more right. We will always be two sides of the coin. It's almost as if we _need_ each other, isn't it?"

"Alright, that just sounds messed up," Cyborg interjected. "In a really, really, creepy HBO special kind of way."

Slade cocked his head slightly. "Amusing, Cyborg, though I don't suppose you could understand the relationship between a father and his son, could you?" He gazed over the Titans. "Could any of you? Raven - born of an interdimensional demon and sheltered by alien monks. Beast Boy, or should I say: Garfield Logan, who's father was lost to the wild. And back to you, Cyborg - AKA, Victor Stone - how long did it take for your father to bleed to death? Did he die as bravely as they say that day in S.T.A.R. Labs, or a coward? Oh, and how can we forget our favorite child of the stars? Koriand'r, I believe you're called in the government files. Tell me: how quickly do the Gondorians execute their prisoners? I'm... 'out of touch' with extraterrestrial affairs." He then glanced at Robin. "And finally: Dick Grayson, student of Bruce Wayne. The cold, calculating Batman. Did he ever give you the comfort that your own father did? Before his little... 'slip.'"

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "That was low, Slade, even from you."

"My dad loved me, and so did the Doom Patrol! Mento treated me like a son - he did!" Beast Boy gulped, fighting back a few tears. "W-What the hell do you know, huh?!"

"You will suffer for even speaking of my parents!" Starfire hissed. "A second of their valor outclassed your entire life's worth!

Raven merely glared at him. "Speak what you want of my father, but don't bring down my friends."

"And you don't know anything about my own!" Robin hissed. "However, I'm becoming more like him every day. I'm ready to take you, this time! I don't know how you know who I really am, but it doesn't matter! Either way: we're taking you down!" His mask narrowed. "However, I'm still willing to give you one last chance to explain what you want with that... that thing behind you and surrender!"

"Ah, this?" Slade chuckled, bemused, before gesturing at it. "Amazing, isn't it? Just looking at it can tell you a number of things. It almost seems like it shouldn't belong here... but it should at the same time, doesn't it? Ah - the limitations of the mind. Sometimes, it just can't... 'grasp'... the reality of something. Instead, it simply creates to substitute. It's very clearly how your mind works, Robin. You enter this place substituting the fact that I am_always_ one step ahead of you with the false theory that your visit was just random chance."

"So it's a trap," Cyborg yawned. "Big deal."

"A trap?" Slade chuckled. "Haven't I stated before how much your very existence means to me? An endless source of annoyance at times, but an endless source of amusement at others. I didn't draw you here for vengeance..."

"What the hell are you getting at, Slade?" Robin growled. "Quit beating around the bush with your stupid monologuing and just spit it out!"

"Patience, Robin," Slade said in a sing-song tone. "I am about to answer your earlier question, after all."

Robin furrowed his brow, folding his arms. "And that is..."

"While it's true I've been fascinated with this.. artifact," Slade stated. "It also seems to be fascinated with _me_."

"Are you saying that that thing is some sort of living rave?" Beast Boy blinked.

"In a way," Slade said. "A... 'rave' that has been going on since before this universe... and before even the one that came before _it_, as you could say."

"W-What?" Robin blinked. "How is that even possible!"

"I must admit, I said the same thing at first," Slade mused. "Yet I suppose that it's comforting to know that even I can still be humbled by things. Whoever, or whatever created this entity knew what they were doing. They knew that all universes would someday whither and die, eventually forming new ones, some possibly much different than our own: perhaps even uninhabitable to life as we know it. Yet they figured a way to work around this small issue..."

The Titans merely stood silently: motionless and dumbfounded.

"Can you hear them, Titans? Echoing across the time before time? This is the ultimate life-boat... and my salvation." He raised a finger. "However, I can't enter it alone."

The Titans slowly began to back away, each holding unnerved expression. "Er - no thanks, Slade," Beast Boy gagged. "But you're the last person I want to spend a bajillion years trapped with inside some sort of cosmic escape pod thing."

"You don't understand," Slade sighed. "Though this artifact wants me..." He quickly turned around, whispered an unknown language to the lights, and then glanced back at the Titans. Robin could practically see his wicked grin behind the mask. "...It also wants you."

At that, the device began to emit an ear splitting whirring sound... its lights twirling faster and faster...

"All aboard," Slade said darkly.

"Oooh crap!" Beast Boy gasped, his eyes widened. "B-But I have so much to do in this universe, still! So many reruns to watch, so many girls to ask out on dates!"

"And get rejected by," Raven muttered.

"I say we give it a head start-" Cyborg grunted, aiming both of his cannons at the lights. "From our universe to the next!"

"Indeed!" Starfire shouted, her hands igniting into two green, glowing starbolts as her eyes began glowing a piercing green. "I am about to drop the large nail pounding device!"

"That would be ill-advisable," Slade said, almost in a bored tone. "Unless ripping a hole in the space-time continuum is what you kids are into today..."

"Who says I'm aiming for _it_?!" Starfire spat.

Robin narrowed his mask yet again. "Sorry, Slade, but we like it where we are! The only other 'universe' you're going to is a five by five cell!" Suddenly, he whipped out his bow-staff, extended it, and twirled it. "TITANS! GO!"

"BOOYA!"

"Yay..."

"OOOH YEAH, BABY! THE CLIMAX HAS ARRIVETHED!"

With that, the five, now including a green velociraptor, darted forward, the floor rumbling beneath them...

Slade merely stood stoically, calmly procuring a bo-staff from his metallic belt. "Well then - time for one last romp around the old neighborhood..." he said darkly. "Titans... 'come'."

With that, Slade cracked his neck, before charging towards the advancing quintet. Immediately, he was greeted by a wave of bird-a-rangs, dark energy projectiles, starbolts, and ion cannon blasts.

"RAUUUUUUGH!.!.!" he roared, manuevering his staff with skill unseen by the Titans before.

_SHIIING! CLANG! TEOW! TEOW!_

In the blink of an eye, he had blocked nearly everything thrown at him. The Titans had no time to prepare a second wave, either: Slade was already upon them. With one swift movement, he launched himself into the air –

_CRRRRACK!_

"EEEEP!"

- Struck Starfire with his staff, and landed behind them. Starfire reeled back, gripping her gut, but seemed unharmed for the most part. However, before the Titans could retaliate, Slade was already making his next move. He procured and dropped a series of smoke bombs, creating a cloud in which he disappeared into.

"I've got him!" Beast Boy growled.

"BEAST BOY! WAIT!" Robin cried. "IT'S A-"

It was too late, Beast Boy had already transformed into a lion and ripped into the smoke-cloud. A mere second later, a terrible shriek came from inside it, and the sound of an electrical discharge.

"AAAAGHHHHHHH!.!.!"

"Trap," Robin mumbled.

The smoke cleared a moment later, revealing an unconscious Beast Boy, as well as a sparking 'mine' placed on the ground.

"Damnit!" Robin hissed. "Titans: no more mistakes!"

"Jesus! When did Slade get so badass?" Cyborg gasped.

At that, another deep laugh echoed from the shadows. "Oh Cyborg: I thought you and Robin would have figured it out by now. All those times when you thought you had the upper hand, the thrill of total victory in your grasp… I was holding back. Testing you, just like I've been testing Robin. Even back in the apprentice days, I had no intention of getting rid of any of you… you're just a source of amusement for a very, very old man."

"Ugh, another award winning pervy line from Slade," Raven groaned.

"And why now, Slade?" Robin grunted. "Why are you finally giving us your all now of all times?!"

"Because this…" he said. "_Is_ our final time together for trillions of years. And I'm going to make it something to remember. RAUUUUUGH!.!.!"

Out of nowhere, Slade charged yet again, dual-wielding two laser repeater rifles.

Robin gasped in horror. "Raven! Give us a-"

"AGH!"

It was too late – she was blasted out of the air, before sailing into the ground: unconscious.

"Mmmmm, two Titans down, three to go," Slade mused, screeching to a halt. "Hope you don't mind that I used a little… advantage over your pet witch."

"How about I level the field of battle, then?!" Starfire shouted, zipping towards Slade like a shooting star.

_FLING! FLING FLING FLING FL-FL-FL-FLINNNNG!_

Starbolt after thunderous starbolt roared towards Slade. He countered with an intricate series of ducks and rolls, returning fire with the Titan, but neither could match each other's agility.

"Cyborg, this is your chance!" Robin said.

"To blast Slade to the next universe, too?" he grinned, levelling his cannons. "Sounds good to me!"

"No, nonono!" Robin grunted. "You have to figure out a way to shut off the artifact. If it activates, Slade gets a free pass to the next universe!"

"Yeah, and if it does, so do we!" Cyborg argued.

Robin shook his head. "We are _not_ letting Slade get away! I'll gladly take the 'life-boat' if it means he's finally brought to justice!"

"Robin – listen to yourself!" Cyborg growled. "Wherever there's a Slade, there will be Titans. Doesn't matter what universe he's in! I know he seriously pissed you off in the past – screwed us all over time after time, but you gotta let it go! Think of our city!"

Robin glared at him. "Just see what you can do to turn that thing off. This ends today!"

"Ugh – alright, man, but as soon as I'm sure it's about to do it's thing, we're _all_ getting out of here, even if I have to drag you!"

"The only thing you'll be dragging is Slade," Robin smirked. "Get to it!"

"Yes, sir!" Cyborg said, rolling his eyes with a mock salute, before clanking over to the artifact...

In the meantime, Starfire twirled and danced through the strangely high airspace of the room, dodging streams of red, hot laser as they flew at her. In the meantime, Slade continued to dodge starbolt after starbolt.

"Mmmm, impressive, Koriand'r," Slade chuckled.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. Starfire ripped directly towards him, firing starbolts along the way. Slade charged her himself, zig-zagging while firing burst shots.

"And here I was starting to think Robin wasn't good enough for you!" he shouted.

Starfire let loose a battle cry at that, two beams of light firing from her eyes. "Our relationship does not need your judgement!"

Slade's eyes widened as the beams struck him, sending him hurtling back, as well as shattering his grip on his two rifles. He swung his arms - madly trying to regain his balance, just when-

_SWISSSSH-CRACK!.!.!_

- Robin entered the foray, slamming the the end of his staff into Slade's back.

"AGH!"

This time, he stumbled forward, landing on his two palms.

"Guess your best isn't good enough, is it, Slade?" Robin said coldly.

Slade merely coughed, before rolling out of the way of another barrage of starbolts. He quickly lunged to his feet, spying one of his rifles lying just a bit away. Like an ape, he quickly crawled towards it-

_SLIIIING - CHICK!_

Before he could grip it, however, a bird-a-rang sailed into it, ripping the barrel in two.

"Did I ever tell you how much I _hate_ guns?" Robin growled.

Slade merely chuckled yet again, leaping to his feet and glaring at Robin. "I think I picked that up."

"How about you pick THIS up!" Starfire shouted, now feet away from colliding into the metal assassin fists first.

Slade narrowed his eyes, twirling towards her. "I think it's time you stopped being so... clingy."

With one solid motion, he gripped another small ball from his utility belt, before chucking it at the airborne Tamaranian. It struck her with incredible force, releasing a swath of liquid that quickly ate through her pores.

"What the hell was that, Slade?!" Robin shouted. "I swear - if you hurt her-"

"Relax, Robin..." Slade said.

As Robin gasped, and Slade looked at her with bemusement, Starfire halted in in her attack, floating to the ground as her starbolts flickered off.

"R-Robin," Starfire said, shivering as tears forming in her eyes. "I-I feel... cold."

"Starfire, are you alright?!" Robin cried.

"C-Can't... fly," she whimpered.

"Oops," Slade said. "Did I clip your mate's wings, Robin?"

Robin's eye began to twitch. He twirled towards his arch-nemesis. "RaauuuuugHHHHH - SLADE!"

He roared towards Slade, who calmly extended his bo-staff yet again.

_CLING-CLANG-CLACK-SHIIIIIING!.!.!_

With a barrage of sparks, the two parried thrice, before becoming locked in one.

"Your loyalty is admirable, Robin," Slade said, an actual hint of respect in his voice. "But not to worry - I haven't done anything... permanent to the alien."

Robin hissed at this, twirled about, and -

_CLAAAACK! SWOOSH-CLING-CLANG-CRACK!_

Sent another barrage of staff hits Slade's way, ones he easily parried and dodged.

At that, Slade nodded to Starfire, who was now kneeling down on the floor, weeping profusely. "I just brought her joyful spirit... down to our level. It's funny, really: she could probably take down an entire mechanized division, but with a little knowledge - such as how her powers are fueled by positive emotion - and a bit of purified chemical depressant, and 'poof', she's just another sad excuse for a teenager. Tell me, Robin - how do you look at her _now_?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not looking at her any different, just _you_. You have no idea what having feelings for anyone else is like, do you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "It's funny, really - in a small way, and I mean a REALLY small way, I actually pity you..."

He merely shrugged. "Hmmm, well what's that new saying? I have ninety nine problems, but a better half isn't one of them? We're all different, Robin... some of us just _like_ being alone."

At that, Slade sent another series of staff hits towards the Boy Wonder.

_CLANG-CLLLLLING!_

They locked in parry yet again, their staffs grinding together, showering sparks over the stone floor.

"Is that why you wanted me so bad as your apprentice?!" Robin shouted. "Why you were so _obsessed_ with me?!"

"Simple Robin," he sighed. "I was... _obsessed_ with you because you're my polar opposite... and I wanted to see if one's balance of morals could be... shifted. Perhaps at one time I wished you to be the son I wished I had, but my main motivations were merely... pragmatic. I was wrong about both... yet I've since realized how beautiful it is."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Slade narrowed his eyes, before ramming his staff into the ground, flipping over Robin, and attacking from behind.

_CLIIIIING-CLACK!_

Robin managed to block at the last minute, but the powerful blow sent him reeling back.

"I do wrong, you do right," Slade chimed.

He charged forward, sending the butt-end of his staff into Robin's gut.

"OOF!"

Robin collapsed to his knees, gasping in pain.

"You are noble, and I am but a blight."

_WOOOOOOSH-CRACK!_

Slade's metal boot collided with the Boy Wonder's legs.

"AAAAGHHH!"

He collapsed onto his palms.

"We have and always will be the balance of the scale."

Slade was upon him in an instant, gripping him by the collar and hoisting him up to his wicked, masked face.

"**_From here until the last star pales._**"

"S-Shut up!" Robin spat. "I don't need you! I'll be happy when everybody like you is fucking DEAD!" He then gritted his teeth, glancing towards Cyborg. "Cyborg, did you get that thing-"

His mask widened. Cyborg was gone. In his place was an expanding ball of energy...

"Fortunate. The artifact has already claimed its first entry," Slade chirped.

"N-No," Robin squeaked.

"Hmmm?" Slade quirked his head. "I don't understand you, sometimes, boy. What would you do without someone like me to fight? Settle down with a wife and family? Move to Tamaran and live the rest of your life in solace?"

"..."

"Just what I thought," Slade chuckled. "Not to worry: I'm the same way. So are your friends, I believe - most of them, that is."

With that, he slowly sat Robin down, before actually taking a seat on the stony floor. Robin stood, still panting and gazing at him with disbelief.

"You might as well have a seat, Robin," Slade said, patting the ground next to him. "You can't outrun the artifact, now - and if you do, you'll never see Cyborg, and perhaps the rest of your friends, again."

...

"You know it's true... embrace it."

...

Finally, closed his eyes in defeat, and Robin, the Boy Wonder, dumbfounded and confused, slowly, but surely, accepted his offer: sitting down next to him as the ball of energy steadily grew outward.

...

"...Why?" he finally asked.

"Simple, Robin," Slade said. "Remember when I said I'm a very, very old man? Well - I'm bound to grow much older. Many years ago I gained immortality: be it a gift or a curse, I don't know yet. However, I have no intention of sitting and waiting until the universe snuffs itself out. I thought I'd do you the favor and allow you to come with me to the next. After all, good is slowly overtaking this world. Eventually, there may not be any villains left. And as I asked: what would you do, then?"

"..."

"Exactly. Without me around, there won't _be_ anyone left to fight. Your point of existence, everything you lived for, will be gone." He took a deep breath. "A hero will always need a villain, Robin, and a villain will always need a hero. You know it, I know it, the artifact knows it, and perhaps even the universe knows it. That's why it's been calling us, Robin: it's a servant of the balance. It wants you and your friends. You are the toll for me to escape this sinking ship."

Robin blinked in disbelief, and the two sat in silence for a moment, as the bubble of light expanded.

...

"... What do you think the next universe will be like?" Robin whispered.

"Peaceful, I believe," Slade said softly. "From what I can ascertain from the artifact. Oh sure, there might be a few sources of evil in it... but not as much as in this one. Perhaps that's why the artifact wants me so much: to stabilize the balance."

"Then why does it need us?" Robin asked.

Slade shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I'm wrong... or perhaps I tip the balance too far. We'll likely never know."

...

Another few seconds passed, before he slowly glared at him. "When we get there..."

"Naturally, Robin," he chuckled, before sighing heavily.

...

"Naturally..."

And at that, the two of them, as well as the rest of the Titans, were enveloped by the blinding light of the artifact. When it finally dissipated: it was if nobody had ever been in the room at all.

...

...

...

* * *

**Trillions of Years Later**

**Two Thousand and Twenty Years Before the Coming of Nightmare Moon**

**Beneath the Everfree Forest...**

...

...

...

A sound much like the hissing of steam echoed through an ancient, long-forgotten cavern, if it was even in the memory of anypony at all before recently. Stalagmites dripped from the ceiling, and a ghostly wind joined the sound joined with that which came within. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere came a plethora of twirling lights.

...

"S-Sister," a small, blue alicorn peeped, glancing at them from a distance. "A-Art thou sure tis safe to dwell here?"

However, they were not alone.

"Be at ease, Luna," the elder chuckled. "Tis what I was speaking about the latest morrow... tis beautiful, tis it not?"

Luna squinted skeptical eyes at it, tapping her hoof.

"Hmph - tis unnatural, me thinks... Tia," she said slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "Thou would'st."

"And wherefore did it only come hither when we arrived?" Luna asked, still skeptical.

She gave her a blank look, letting forth a long sigh. "Can't thou just sit and enjoy this without thy woes? I pray of thou-"

At that, however, Luna's ear perked.

"- to do so..."

"Shhhhh, Celestia..." Luna hissed.

"Hmmm?" she grunted. "What tis it?"

"Shush! Hark now..." she said, bringing a hoof to her ear. "I hear voices..."

Celestia furrowed her brow. "Tis strange, I do as well. Perchance we have been discovered?"

Luna shook her head. "Neigh. It comes from yonder... from the lights..."

Celestia put on an excited smile. "Perhaps truly from yonder, hm? Let us draw closer!" She began to dart forward, though Luna quickly snatched her tail. "Ugh- release me, will thou?"

She shook her head again, gulping. "Neigh! I... see something..."

Celestia threw her an annoyed look. "Amusing... tis nothing-"

She turned her head towards it, her eyes widening.

"T-Tither?"

Then, immediately after, a strange, metallic mask began to slowly form from wisps of light in front of the artifact, then a neck... a torso... legs and a body.

"I told thou! Tis a curse! Yonder comes a demon!"

"Enough with thine cowishness!" Celestia groaned.

Then... the figure emitted a grim, dark laugh.

"Now... isn't this amusing?"

The two eeped in shock, backing away from it.

"T-Thou speak'st?!" Celestia gasped.

"Yes, and I have to say: you should really listen to your... sister, I suppose? It isn't good to go where you do _not _belong."

Without warning, the figure took a sudden step forward, laughing darkly yet again.

"EEEP! THOU ART MAD!" Celestia shrieked.

"LET US HIE, THEN!" Luna cried.

And as the sound of the dark chuckle followed them, the two royal sisters darted out of the cavern.

"Hmph," Slade chuckled, glancing his new body over. "Now this... is going to take a bit of getting used to."'

He then tapped his new, metal-clad hoof to his chin.

"Still... something's missing..."

He glanced at the artifact, a worried look in his eyes for once.

"Where are you, old friends?"


	2. Chapter I: Born From Black

...

...

CHAAAINNNNG – CLACK! CHAAAIIINNNNG – CLACK…

CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA….

TING-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK…

...

...

**Twenty Years Later - The War on Chaos**

**Two Thousand Years Before the Coming of Nightmare Moon**

**Far Beneath Canterlot…**

...

...

CHAAAINNNNG – CLACK! CHAAAIIINNNNG – CLACK…

CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA….

TING-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK-TOCK…

The sounds of gears and machinery filled a massive stone room, echoing off its walls and into the ears of its sole occupant. The mask-clad figure stood at one of its walls, busy scraping a series of complex mathematical equations into it with a single, steel-clad hoof. After a moment, he stopped, before relaxing his chest slightly.

His ear was perked upward following the sound of echoing hoofsteps. However, he soon dismissed it, before continuing with his work, even when the origin of the noise moved right behind him.

He was a stallion Earth Pony wearing an old set of golden armor. Essentially, a normal looking, though archaic soldier. However, he had two distinct features: his strange, black eyes which seemed to consist of smoke, rising up out of their holes, and his casual, though slightly... off voice.

He chuckled. "You know, Slade, I know you like pulling the whole mysterious badass act, but if someone wanted to, they could have-"

Slade quickly shook his head. "I can recognize your hoofsteps easily, Captain Black. I knew it was you."

"Even with all the noise?" he asked.

He shrugged. "It's essentially music to my ears at this point."

"Oh-?" he smirked. "Alright, then tell me this: what if _I_ wanted to? Are you sure you can trust me enough to keep your back turned on me?"

...

"Hmmm?"

Slade narrowed his eyes. "A scorpion may sting a turtle, even if it dooms itself in the process," he sighed. "But will it sting another scorpion without proper... motivation?"

"You're sure about that?" he grinned. "What about a scorpion without a soul?"

"I've explained this to you before," Slade said calmly. "You _do_ have a soul. It's just been... redirected a bit."

"You know what I mean."

Slade gave a groan. "Then I'd invite you to try, if I weren't a little busy at the moment..."

At that, Captain Black gave an annoyed grunt, before moving next to the masked assassin.

"What _are_ you busy with, anyway?" he asked.

"Busy work," Slade muttered dismissively. "Do you have something to discuss with me?"

The demon-like pony shut his eyes, sighing deeply.

...

"Bad news?"

Captain Black took a deep breath. "Yeah- plan's gone bad."

Slade froze at this, narrowing his eyes in thought, before shrugging. "So it did. How?"

"Take a guess," Black chuckled. "Who's been leading the war effort against Discord for such a long time?"

Slade paused for a moment, his mind plunging briefly back to the past.

_"EEEP! THOU ART MAD!"_

_"LET US HIE, THEN!"_

Slade actually chuckled yet again. "It always comes full circle," he said in a bemused tone.

"You're not even angry?" Captain Black said, more sarcastically than anything. "And here I thought you'd actually show some emotion for once!"

"..."

Captain Black rolled his eyes. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Yes: it was apparent that the Black Orb didn't have the same effect on Discord as it did for you after the first year or so..."

"Probably missing the catalyst," Captain Black shrugged. "I had just got done dealing with ole Clover the Clever's little tumble at the time. Doesn't mean much to me now, though."

"Exactly," Slade nodded. "Discord was vicious in a few ways, oh yes, but his antics were still too... what's that word- trollish? - to tip the balance as far as we wanted." He gave a grunt. "The artifact fluctuated slightly, however, and I gained a slight bit more insight into its functions. I've actually begun to detect a pattern..."

"What kind of pattern?"

Slade gestured towards his calculations. "There seems to be regular events that... pique its interest - every thousand years or so."

"Are you serious?" Black asked, raising his eyebrows. "Oh wait - stupid question. The only time I've ever seen you crack a joke, even gallows humor, is when you're talking about your future plans or whatever."

"..."

"Ah."

"One thousand years from now, Captain Harness..."

"You could just call me, Black, you know..." he grunted.

Slade chuckled. "Doesn't have the same ring to it."

Black's eyes widened as he grinned in anticipation. "Now I know you're onto something good..."

"Indeed," Slade nodded. "Every thousand years - I don't know why - but every thousand, there is _always_ something that goes horribly wrong in these lands. It's quite punctual, really. For instance: one thousand years ago there was a terrible winter. Equestria actually came to be because of it. A thousand years before: a dragon horde ravaged the land. However, one thousand years from _now_, there is going to be a another cataclysmic event. I don't know what, but I know it will rock the foundations of Equestria, and a force of good will switch sides."

Black shrugged. "Sweet. I'll bring the chairs. I guess it'll be enough to activate the artifact?"

"Possibly... possibly..." Slade mused. "But I want more than that... it will have to wait another millennium."

Black raised an eyebrow. "You really put the long in long term, you know that? What the hell are we supposed to do until then: play chess?"

"I have a few ideas," Slade shrugged. "You don't have to be a part of them, if you don't want. But I could use you..."

"Huh? For what?" Black asked.

Slade raised his hoof. "The first part of my plan involves waiting for the second great coming of cataclysms, or series of them, I believe. We will... assist with this endeavor. This should be enough to activate the artifact for a substantial period of time. However - I'm not sure it will be enough to accomplish what I want."

"And that is...?"

Slade narrowed his eyes. "I need you to spread something for me. All over Equestria, all over time... all legends have a beginning, and in this world: this one will begin with you. It shall be their beacon."

Black narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Who's beacon?"

Slade gave another, sinister chuckle. "Let me tell you a story, Captain Harness."

Black gazed at him in shock, before letting loose a sinister cackle. "Oooooh hell yes. This... really _is_ going to be good, isn't it? I'm all ears."

"Good," Slade nodded, before slowly sitting down. "Listen closely, Captain Black. You'll need to hear every detail...

Our story starts a long, long time ago. It is about five heroes who stood up against the face of evil... and who will one day do so again. Do you understand what I'm saying? It is a tale of past and future. A legend that will ring for two millennium."

He smiled behind the mask, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"This... is the Legend of the Titans."

* * *

...

...

_TICK... TOCK... TICK... TOCK..._

...

...

_TICK... TOCK... TICK... TOCK..._

...

...

...

...

**1900 BCNM...**

**The Lair of Slade**

Slade sat on a stone throne, not bothering to face his accomplice who stood behind it, gazing into the darkness of the former's lair.

"One hundred years, Captain Harness," he said calmly. "Eight-hundred seventy-six thousand hours. A lifetime to the fortunate, but only infancy for our kind. In fact, it's _two_ lifetimes for me. So - how does it 'feel'? Is it a gift or a curse? Are you... 'bored', yet?"

Captain Harness stood stoically. "Somewhat - but the longer I live, the shorter the days are... maybe in a thousand years they'll be what a second is to me now..."

"Not if you keep yourself... occupied," Slade said smoothly. "How goes your battle against the traveler?

"Annoyingly," Black mumbled. "He won't give me a year to breath anymore... I have a feeling he's trying to reawaken something in me... but unless he's looking for a good time, if ya know what I mean - I can't give him anything."

"Still tenacious with that libido of yours, hmmm?"

Black nodded. "It keeps me sane - but it's losing its touch..."

"That is why, as I've told you, you need to focus on your little conflict. Embrace it."

Black scoffed safely. "Not everypony's a genius, Slade. It's not often fun to go up against a - and I hate to admit it - a smarter mind."

"Perhaps," Slade mused, in a bored tone. "But don't forget the favor I've asked of you..."

Black nodded. "Working on it..."

...

He gave a longing sigh. "Working on it..."

...

...

_TICK... TOCK... TICK... TOCK..._

...

...

**1750 BCNM**

**'The Iron Gullet'**

**Canterlot...**

"And so the Titans had scored their first real victory against the Man with the Metal Mask," Black said dramatically in front of a group of enthusiastic, fellow soldiers, his eyes looking normal for now. "To them, it was no longer a test. It was genuine! He had them all in the palm of his hands -" he coughed slightly. "Er, hooves... yet they had managed to claw their way out. The power of friendship had seized the day! And maybe... even the power of love."

He gave a wink to his audience.

"Hehehe," a bat-pony giggled, slurring out her words. "Starfire and Robin are soooo cute together! It's the best part of these stories of yours, Blacky!"

"Pfffft - Beast Boy and Raven all the way," another said, sticking her tongue out.

"What?!" another cried. "They don't even have any chemistry! Polar opposites don't always work, you know. She'd probably want to slit his throat the first week in bed with him! Cyborg would be a better fit!"

"Hehe, maybe literally, right?"

As the trio got into a heated argument, the only male bat-pony at the table rolled his eyes. "Friggin' shippers..." He then glanced at Captain Harness. "So, what happened next, Captain?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, Slade went underground a bit after that... quite literally. For his next target was a bit more... down to Earth, you could say?"

**1400 BCNM**

**The Crystal Caverns**

**A Half a Kilometer Below Canterlot**

Captain Black and a suited pony glared daggers at one another in a ring of crystals and rock.

"Let me tell you a little story, traveler, or should I call you: the Doctor!" he snarled, surging towards him in the form of a smokey cloud. "**_Not everyone who switches sides gets a chance for redemption!_**"

The Doctor gasped, ducked the smokey pony projectile, and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. "Just listen to what I'm saying to you! You were once a noble warrior, I know this! The Black Orb... it's corrupted your mind - you can be-"

Captain Black giggled as he appeared behind him. "Hehehe... don't lie to me - why don't you just enjoy my company for once?! We could just keep it to cuddling!"

At that, Black smirked, darted forward, and swung horizontally with a smokey hoof in the form of blade.

The Doctor gasped, ducking it. "Don't try to change the subject!"

"Oh - that's right," Black chuckled, now circling around him. "Well, since we're back on said subject: have you ever heard of a little girl called Terra?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "How do you-?"

Black grinned. "Oh, Doctor. I'm surprised you know yourself: though I suppose it makes sense. Still: I know quite a **few** things you'll never believe! HOOOOHAHAHA!.!.!"

He galloped forth, and the two battled long into the eventide.

**1150 BCNM**

**Office of Special Operations**

**Canterlot**

Captain Harness, now with a new outfit, a new look, but the same attitude, conversed with a fellow officer.

"... So she was saved?"

"That she was," Captain Harness smiled. "In a way, that is... She was killed, of course, stuck as stone: just like Discord. But she had saved the city."

"Amazing," the officer blinked. "You have a knack for writing fantasy, you know."

"It's not fantasy, beautiful," Captain Black grinned. "It's just something that happened a long, long time ago..."

"Yuh-huh," she said, rolling her eyes. "You don't need to go and try that gimmick to keep ponies hooked, Black. It's good enough on its own. And hey! You never said what happened to the Man with the Metal Mask..."

"Oh, he was dead," Captain Black shrugged. "Boiled alive in a pool of lava."

The mare winced. "Ouch - that sucks," she pouted. "He was a pretty good villain..."

Black raised his eyebrows, slowly smirking.

"I didn't say he was dead for good, you know."

The mare blinked. "Huh?"

**900 BCNM**

**The Royal Throne Room**

**Canterlot**

"Of course I know who you are," Princess Celestia muttered, her voice bitter and distraught. "I've been watching you for months! However, the scary thing is that you seemed to have been infiltrating my military for eons!"

Captain Black raised an eyebrow. "So, you figured it out, huh?"

"You might have well have just worn a different mustache every hundred years," she spat. "And you probably should have been twirling it... You're far too corrupted not to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black grunted. "And what happened to the whole 'thou' and 'thy' thing?"

"It left with my sister!" she hissed. "She was the one who always insisted it was to continue to be used. I don't want those painful memories anymore..."

"What are you so angry at _me_ for, though?! I'm not the one who made her have a dark magic fetish!"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, before flapping her wings, and hovering towards him with venom in her eyes. "You're either a fool or have a card in your mane to be speaking with such disrespect towards her!" Her look of menace became a wicked glare. "We'll find out soon, however..."

Black gave a groan. "Is this how you treat your military officers? As punching bags?! Immortal or not, I don't deserve this kind of-"

"Do you think I care about that?" Celestia growled. "No, Captain Black - I know more than just of that. I know what you did... you've claimed countless lives: you were the reason Discord acted so vile! Why we had to lock him in stone! And you even managed to kill the Doctor!" She gave a growl. "Yet worst of all... I know who you work for..."

His eyes widened. "W-What?"

"The Man with the Metal Mask. He who came back from the dead in what I believe to be a universe before this one. One who almost helped almost end their world... And one does _not_ belong_here_."

Captain Black's eyes widened. He began to turn about, ready to flee-

"HALT!"

- Only for Celestia to surge forward, capturing Captain Black in a ball of fluctuating, yellow energy.

"Where is he?!" she snapped.

"Let me go! I'm not working for him!"

"Yet you tell a lot of stories about him," Celestia grunted. "And his foes, these... Titans. Curious though: you mention a prophecy that he's supposed to be beaten by them in the future? I want you to tell me how you know this! Who made this prophecy? How?!"

...

"Hm?!"

Black gritted his teeth, before a smirk slowly slithered on his face. "You're smarter than I took you for, Princess. Though still, you're immortal. How about you wait and find out?"

"I have ways of making you talk, you know," Celestia snarled.

"And you'll use them?" Black said, cocking his head in curiosity. "Give me a break. Your soul is pure. You wouldn't harm a killer unless he was stabbing someone. And thanks to your little bubble, that opportunity isn't available for me at the moment..." He grinned wickedly. "But it could be... if you let me go. For mine is a little less... white. Always has been. Always will be. Just like the Masked Man... Hehehe... HAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!"

Celestia gritted her teeth, before shouting towards one of her guards:

"You!"

"Ma'm?!"

"Prepare to take this mongrel to the dungeons!" she growled. "Captain Black Harness: you don't deserve your rank nor did you ever. Perhaps you were once a noble warrior, but the Black Orb has permanently corrupted you. From now on, you are stripped of your title and your former life. May you dwell peacefully on what you've done." She tilted her head. "Take him away!"

...

...

_TICK... TOCK... TICK... TOCK..._

...

...

_TICK... TOCK... TICK... TOCK..._

...

...

**290 BCNM**

**The Lair of Slade**

**Deep Beneath Canterlot**

"So... Captain Black is really gone," Slade mused, bringing a hoof to his chin.

A new accomplice, a yellow mare wearing a metal outfit, and with the strange, shadow-like eyes of Captain Black nodded. "He appears to have escaped the Canterlot dungeons, but his current whereabouts are unknown. It's like he just... disappeared."

"A pity," Slade said, stone cold as usual.. "Despite his promiscuous attitude, he was decent company..." He then gave a deep sigh. "And unfortunately, he had something you don't, my dear..."

She nodded, an annoyed look in her eyes. "How long will I have to rest?"

"Not too long..." Slade said, before walking over to his throne of stone. He flicked a small switch on its side, and soon after, a viewscreen flickered on before him. Upon it was the image of a ball of swirling lights: the artifact. "Its beginning to show the signs it did before... Then my fun in this strange new land will _really_ begin."

The figure smirked. "And mine as well."

"And when they come," Slade continued, as a thousand red, glowing eyes flickered to life in the shadows of his lair. "I will once again be two steps ahead of them."


	3. Chapter II: How Long is Forever?

...

...

...

...

...

**The Time Capsule**

**Oblivion**

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Alone again, Robin?"_

...

...

...

_"You know very well that with me around..._

..

..

..

_"You're never alone..._"

...

_"Never alone..._"

...

"_**Never alone.**_"

...

* * *

"HHHHA!"

He gasped as his eyes flung open. He immediately glanced about, a haunted look upon him as if he had just woken from a long coma. Or perhaps... a very long dream. The room was fuzzy, but it had an odd, familiar feeling about it. Yet something... seemed wrong. He felt like a child who had gone somewhere he didn't belong. Though at the same time it felt so warm... so comforting.

So distant.

"Dick?"

He quickly quirked his head. That voice...

"Come on! I hope you're almost ready - we're running late as it is..."

Robin shook his head, wincing as he sat up. He was in a small, green tent, though his surroundings were still blurry. But without a second thought, he instinctively replied with:

"Coming, mom..."

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Wait-... what?! Mom?! _Dick?!_"

At that, he tried to raise from bed, but it seemed to take an instant for his muscles to kick in.

"Come on, sweetie! This isn't the time for games!" the voice grumbled.

Suddenly, there was a ruffle of the tent's flaps, and what might as well have been a ghost stepped into it:

His mother.

His eyes widened again... and it then when he realized his mask was missing. He glanced around for it, but it wasn't lying anywhere that he could see.

"This has to be some sort of dream," he whispered to himself. "An illusion..."

She rolled her eyes. "You must have eaten something bad before bed if that's the case. Working in your dreams is never fun."

"Who are you?" Robin suddenly growled. "I don't usually have lucid dreams - this means it's some sort of illusion! So spill it! Is it you, Mad Mod?! This is a pretty sick game to be playing if it is!"

His mom furrowed her brow in concern. "Just take it easy, Dick. You just had a really bad-"

"No! No I didn't!" Robin hissed. "Quit lying! Dreams don't last a lifetime! In fact - the last thing I remember is..." He winced. "I remember is... s-saying goodnight to Starfire?"

"Starfire?" his mom said, a slightly more bemused look on her face than worried. "You mean Kori, right? Are you calling each other by your performing names, now?"

Robin blinked, a look of disbelief still hanging on him. "K-Kori?" he whispered.

"Koriand'r..." she chuckled, before giving him a questioning look. "But seriously... have you been feeling alright lately, did you bump your head?"

"I didn't bump my head," he grunted. "As I said, the last thing I remember was saying goodnight to Starfire-"

"Kori," she corrected.

He gave her a blank look. "Whatever..."

She raised her eyebrows. "I've raised you better than to give your own mother sass, you know..."

Robin groaned at that, rubbing a palm on his forehead.

"Sass... that always _was_ your favorite word..."

"Dick - you really are starting to worry me," she said. "It's like you just came back from the dead."

"I didn't come back from the dead," Robin sighed, half-defeated at this point. "We were hunting Slade somewhere in South America but -" He closed his eyes. "I'm not sure what happened after that."

"Who is Slade?" his mom asked.

Robin gave a deep sigh. "Question of my life... or - what I thought was my life..." He shook his head. "This feels too real... but I don't remember clicking my boots three times..."

At that, his smiled lightly, before sitting down next to him. With one quick move, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then a warm hug.

...

"Does that feel real, too?"

Robin shuddered slightly, gulping.

The warmth...

It had been so long... a century. An eternity.

Too long.

And a dream or not... it felt...

Good?

Maybe he could enjoy this for a little...

At that, he silently returned the hug, a lump slowly forming in his throat. "Real enough for me," he whispered.

She slowly nodded. "Well... alright. I'm not sure if this is normal or not: are you sure you don't want to see the circus doctor?" she asked.

"Dr. Who?" Robin said, chuckling slightly. "No, I - I'm fine, really. It's all coming back to me now."

"You're absolutely sure?" she asked.

"The Flying Graysons can't go without their Robin, can they?" he winked.

"That they can't," his mother said warmly, before sitting up from his bed, walking to his drawer and pulling out his circus tights. "Come on, hun: it'll just be a quick show. Then we'll go have grab a few burgers or something. All of us could use a little stress relief..."

"Tell me about it," Dick sighed.

"I'll meet you in the usual spot," she said. "Our act starts in a half-an-hour. I'll tell your father where you are. Just be on time, OK?"

"Will do, mom," he beamed, already slipping on his tights.

"Love you."

Robin paused for a second, a look of sorrow stretching across his face.

"... L-Love you too."

...

His mother smiled at him one last time, before making her way out of the tent.

Dick stood silent for a brief second, shaking his head in disbelief. "It... it feels like it was just yesterday. C-Could everything really have just been a dream? Bruce, Slade, the Titans... my friends?"

He paused.

"Starfire?"

He finally shrugged. "I guess I'll find out eventually..."

With that, he squinted in thought for a brief second more, finished slipping on his costume, and made his way out of the tent...

However, he didn't get far...

"Um - hi there?"

She blinked. "H-Hello?"

As soon as he walked out, he stood face to face with a strange, pink-haired woman. She gazed at him with both a look of pity and concern.

"Oh - good!" she said joyfully. "Are you - um - are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Um, yeah," Dick said, scratching his head. "Man - does _everyone_ know I'm late?"

"L-Late for what?" she asked.

Dick gave her a confused look. "My show..."

"S-Show?" she peeped. "There's no show in Ponyville I know of. H-Have you lost your way?"

"Ponyville?" Dick grunted. "Is that some sort of expression? I - I'm confused..."

"No - it's the name of a town. Y-You haven't heard of it?" she squeaked. "Oh my - I hope you're not really hurt. Can you open your eyes at all?"

He slowly nodded.

"Yeaaah..." he grunted. "I think _you_ might be a little lost." He then glanced to his left. "If you're looking to get tickets, they're-"

...

"Over there?"

When he glanced back, she had vanished. He glanced about him, furrowing his brow, but found no trace.

"As if things weren't weird enough already," he sighed. "Now I'm seeing ghosts."

At that, he took a minute to collect himself, before continuing to make his way towards the circus tent. He walked for a minute, slowly taking in the familiar surroundings of his circus' back lot. It was another sight of pure warmth. There were elephants, zebras, and... pegasi?

"Wait- what?"

He blinked, and it was gone. A yellow, pink haired pegasus sitting in one of the pony cages.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm dreaming again," Dick muttered, before walking on. It was strange... being back in this old place. Walking through his childhood like nothing had ever happened.

Eventually, he neared the sound of two voices having a heated argument. Both sounded distinctively familiar.

"I'm telling you you're right, Slade - the boy's got talent- but I not about to sell him to you! He has a family here!"

It was the circus' owner, Mr. Riley.

"Slade?" Robin said, his eyes widening. At that- he quickly stuck his head in the door, gaining a brief glance of a middle-aged, bleach-white haired man.

"Oh," Robin blinked, sighing slightly as he hid it from sight. The voice fit, but it could have just been a coincidence...

"Come on, Joseph, let's not kid ourselves here," Slade grunted. "You're a small-time show, unlike my own. This deal is worth far more to you than it is to me. I'm willing to give you a leg up in the game. It'd be better for him, anyway - he'd be making more money, have better accommodations... be part of something greater than this, no offense."

"No amount of money is worth his family," Mr. Riley growled. "I won't do that to him. I'll state it plain and clear for you: I outright refuse this offer."

"I could treat him like my own son, if needed," Slade spat. "I could tell him what it really means to get by in this world..."

"You don't know the first thing!"

...

...

There was a sigh. "Very well then, I'm sorry we couldn't make a deal."

Mr. Riley chuckled sarcastically. "So am I - but I hope you don't try to do anything like this to any other young star..."

"I may or may not, the future is up for grabs," Slade said calmly, before making his way out of the manager's tent. Dick was immediately spotted.

"Hello there, Robin," he said, tipping a black top hat his way. "I was just... having a conversation about you. Your skills are impressive, most impressive..."

"Um - thanks," Dick said slowly.

Slade then smiled slightly. "It'll be a shame to lose you, really. I would have bought your entire family if I didn't think they were holding you back." He then shrugged. "Oh well - can't win them all - good day to you."

At that, he turned, and using a black cane as a walking stick, began to make his way.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What a creep... I must have heard him talking before or something. Maybe that's who Slade was based off of in my dreams? Or something like that..."

He gave a shrug, before beginning to trot along again. He walked by a cage filled with decorated ponies...

"Hello? Oh my - you must have really bruised your head..."

He stopped, gasped, and turned towards the cage. Among the multiple ponies was that same damned pegasus from before... and a new pony, a strange purple unicorn complete with wings.

"Oh god - I'm definitely losing my mind," Robin cried. "Maybe I did hit my head last night? That would explain everything better than anything."

"He's talking again!" the yellow one said excitedly.

"Yeah- but his eyes aren't open... he may be having a dream..."

"They fluttered open a little while ago, though..."

"... Or I'm in a dream within a dream," Robin blinked. "Uh... hi?"

"Oh - looks like he knows we're here!" the yellow one squeaked.

"Or... we're manifesting as someone in his dreams..."

"So... I am dreaming?" Dick said, as confused as ever.. "But shouldn't I be waking up by now? And who the world are you two supposed to be? Raven and Starfire?"

Another blink, and they were gone.

"Ugh... maybe I really should go see Dr. Who," Dick said, now with a slightly worried tone. "I-I don't remember being schizophrenic, though... and that sort of thing doesn't just pop up... does it?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to get this stupid show over with and relax... maybe it'll-"

"Dick!"

He turned towards the origin of the voice. His eyes widened in shock. There stood Starfire, though more human looking... and more beautiful than ever.

"K-Kori?" he said, almost instictively.

"Hah! I knew I'd find you here," she smirked, speaking in a British accent. "Your mother told me you always were fascinated by horses."

"Heh - kind of," he said, blushing slightly. "So - what's up?"

"Your mother's looking for you, 'sugarplum'," she grinned. "Come on - the show's about to begin, and you're the second act!"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, before beginning to follow her. It was strange, he had just met this... version of Stafire, but it was as if he had always known her.

"So, when's your act?" Dick asked, following her to the tent.

She merely smiled, looking at him with her beautiful, twinkling eyes. "Actually, my act has been merged with your own."

...

An almost whimsical look came over her. "Could always be like that, too."

Robin blinked, before smiling back at her.

"Hopefully."

And at that, it felt as if he had already merged with this reality.

* * *

"There you are, kid!" his father said, sighing. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Here I was thinking I was going to die _before_ the act. Now that's just embarrassing."

"John!" his mother cried, elbowing him slightly. "Don't scare the boy!"

"Relax, Mary," he said, rolling his eyes. "He knows I'm only joking." He then turned to Koriand'r. "Hey there, ready to fly?"

"Always," she said, bouncing slightly. "It's a real honor to work with you, Mr. Grayson! Mrs. Grayson!"

"Hehe, well the pleasure is ours," Mr. Grayson said. "Dick hasn't been giving you too much trouble, has he?"

"Oh he's fine," Kory chuckled. "He's a real sweetheart, honestly!"

"Most of the time, you mean," Mr. Grayson grinned. "Ya don't need to sugarcoat it. We are his parents, after all."

"Dad!" Robin groaned.

"He has his rough patches, but he's good at heart," Kory said.

Dick smiled slightly. "Heh... you say that so often it's like you're trying to convince yourself!"

...

At that, Kory glanced right at him, and in a serious tone, stated: "Never."

There was a bit of awkward silence, and the show began.

* * *

The crowd cheered. He was in the moment and only it. He stood at the top of the trapeze platform, before gripping the swing and -

_WOOOSH!.!.!_

Sailing downward. With grace and skill, he then let go of the bar of it, twirled thrice, and-

"Gotcha!" Kory grinned, snatching his two hands.

Dick couldn't help but smile. This... it felt so good. So exhilarating. So much better than his dream... yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Like this was all too good to be true. When he finally landed on the far platform, this point seemed to be nailed in, as Starfire sailed to the other side...

"You can't be with her, you know..." someone suddenly spoke, a deep, though soothing voice. "Equestria will soon sing the Titans' names... You will defeat the Man with the Metal Mask - and do what fate desires..."

He twirled about, an annoyed look almost on him as he did so. It was a different voice than the... the pegasi, though when he finished his twirl, all he could catch was the flicker of a beautiful woman in blue. This one _had_ to be his imagination, however: her hair seemed to be made of stars.

Dick shrugged it off, grunting, before eagerly awaiting Kory's return. When she got close, winking at him, he grinned back at her, flung himself off the platform, and caught her hands. The two were once again flying together. The wind danced in her hair as she smiled lovingly at him. He quickly returned it.

If this was a dream, why did it now feel so right?

In the meantime, his parents took off at a higher level. And just as they did, Dick's eye caught something in the far distance... one who was now among a crowd of shadows.

...

His eyes widened in horror.

"S-Slade?!"

He merely winked at him, before raising a blaster rifle...

"SLADE! NO!"

"Dick, what's wrong?!" his mother called.

_TEOW!.!.!_

A red bolt of light sailed through the air, cutting his parents swing lines...

...

"No," Robin whimpered.

And his parents fell to their audience did nothing to stop it. They had now literally become a crowd of shadows.

"Oh my god! NO - NO!" Robin screamed.

An instant later he found himself on the ground, with Slade standing before him.

"Hello again, Robin," he said softly. "I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

"Y-You - you SON OF A BITCH!" Robin screamed, lunging forward at him. He found himself back in costume... Whatever reality had had been in must have just been an illusion. "**_YOU TOOK IT! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!_**"

Robin roared in fury, before sending a dozen lethal staff-hits his way. Slade dodged them as if they never came at all.

"Poor Robin... I didn't do anything," he chuckled. "But I can make it better." He glanced towards the corpses of Robin's parents. "I see you're now without a father... how would you like to be part of_my_ circus, now?"

"Not until I stick this in your eye!" Robin hissed, pulling out a bird-a-rang.

"Go ahead," Slade mused. "I'll just block it. Then... we could fight and fight until the end of time. It is the way things are meant to be. Your father is here to give you purpose."

"You are NOT my father! RAAAAUGH-"

He prepared to throw the bird-a-rang, but his hand was stopped in mid-motion.

"Robin!" Kory cried. "Don't do it... just let him go! It's not your job to fight him!"

"I-I have to though," Robin whispered. "I need justice!"

...

"If you won't listen to her, listen to me."

Robin gasped.

"Justice doesn't come through revenge," another voice said, a deep, dark baritone. Robin turned his head. Two slits for eyes glanced back at him behind the mask of the night.

"Batman," Robin grunted. "Help me! Help me kick his ass, damnit! I should have asked for help before, I know, but now I am!"

"You don't have to be like me, Dick," Batman said calmly. "You _have_ an option..."

"Yes - please..." Kory begged. "You mean the world to me... you need to calm down. To breath. To live..."

Robin panted and winced.

...

Slade quirked his head.

...

Robin furrowed his brow.

...

And at that, Robin took a deep breath, before stowing his bird-a-rang. Kory quickly nodded at him, smiling with tearful eyes, and Robin nodded back.

"Hmmm... I never thought you'd be so selfish, Robin," Slade mused. "You may be saving yourself, but don't the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?"

Robin's eyes widened. As soon as he finished, a chant of voices roared from the shadowy crowd.

_"Fight the Man with the Metal Mask - bring the balance forth to last."_

Robin gripped his head, gritting his teeth, as the crowd began to chant louder and louder:

_"Fight the Man with the Metal Mask - bring the balance forth to last!"_

**_"Fight the Man with the Metal Mask - bring the balance forth to last!"_**

**_"FIGHT THE MAN WITH THE METAL MASK - BRING THE BALANCE FORTH TO LAST!"_**

"I know you want to, Robin," Slade chuckled. "Everytime you see someone struggle, suffer, bleed... you see yourself in them. It is in your blood now. It has been before me. It has been before even the fateful day the ropes were cut. The cards were stacked in your favor, now just embrace the gift you were given."

...

Robin swallowed hard, before closing his eyes in defeat. "Damn you, Slade."

He then gritted his teeth, his eye twitching.-

"RAUUUUGH!.!.!.!"

And once again... charged his immortal enemy.

_CLLLANNNNG!.!.!_

His bo-staff struck his, creating a shower of sparks.

_WOOOOSH-CRACK-WOOOSH-SMACK!.!.!_

He struck at him with a series of brutal kicks, each of which he blocked with his metal arm-guards.

"Robin, stop!" Starfire cried.

"You're letting your anger get the best of you!" Batman snarled. "You have to settle down, NOW!"

"Settle down?" Slade chuckled, all the while trading staff and martial arts moves with the Boy Wonder. "There is no settling down with you, Robin. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The darkness that haunts every corner of your mind. I will never rest, _**AND NEITHER WILL YOU**_!.!.!"

_SHIIIIIING-CLANG-CRACK-CRACK!.!.!.!_

"Don't listen to him, Robin!"

"Run - he won't be able to catch you. Take a knee and think - like I trained you to do!"

"I CAN'T! DON'T YOU REALIZE?! I CAN'T!" he shouted, continuing his battle. "You think I don't want to?! I try, I really try, but this is something I can't resist!"

_"Wake up! P-Please wake up!"_

Robin gasped. The third voice came from nowhere. The two fighters paused.

"Huh?"

Slade quirked his head. "So... you finally realize it."

"That this was the worst dream of my life?!" he snapped.

"Perhaps - but go ahead, Robin... wake up and smell the ashes," Slade chuckled. "I'll be waiting for you on the other side... or would you rather do business here?"

_"Hold on - I'm going to give him a jolt of static magic! His heart beat has gone wild! Whatever dream he's in - it can't be good for him!"_

_"Oh, I hope the poor thing will be alright!"_

Robin paused... smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Maybe, Slade... but you know what sucks for you?" he asked.

Slade narrowed his eye. "And that is...?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Though I may never get the life I wished I had. I still can live the one I need. And you know why? Because I'm on the side of support and construction, not destruction. I have... what I need to get by. Kory and Bruce here are just a dream and phantom... but I know whoever is calling me is real. They want to help. And you know what? That makes them worth fighting for."

"Yet you'll still never be happy," Slade said.

Robin smirked slightly. "No, but at least I'll still have a purpose."

...

The two stared off at each other for a moment, before Slade finally chuckled. "Very well, then,_Boy Wonder_: but since I'm here, why don't I give you a wake up call?"

With that, he produced a taser.

Robin merely glared at him, slacking his arms at his side. "Do it."

"With pleasure," Slade said, before lifting a finger. "But still, you know very well that my circus will always need your act."

_ZAAAAAAAAAAAP!.!.!_

He pushed the taser into Robin.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

It ended before it began. For after a brief, his eyes flickered open, and he found himself back into reality...

"Hello, there."

But judging by what greeted him, the dream might as well have been reality.


	4. Chapter III: Over the Rainbow (Part I)

**Fluttershy's Cabin**

**Ponyville**

**The Modern Day**

"Ugh..." Robin groaned, wincing as his eyes fluttered open. He immediately blinked in disbelief. For smiling, yes - smiling down on him were the same damned yellow pegasus and purple... uni-pegasus from his dream.

"Great..." he groaned. "How many dreams am I supposed to go through before I figure out what's real? Am I dead? Is this what the afterlife is?!"

"You're awake!" the purple one beamed. "Oh thank goodness - I was worried I gave you too high of a jolt."

Robin gave her a blank look, before groaning and closing his eyes. "A psychologist could have a field day trying to figure out what this represents..."

"Huh?" the purple one said, looking as confused as he was.

"I think he really did suffer some head trauma," the yellow one whispered.

Robin gave another groan, shaking his head. "Can you two please be quiet so I can hopefully have another dream within a dream or something? And I thought Inception was weird..."

"Inception?" the yellow one asked, glancing at the pegicorn. "What's that?"

She shrugged, frowning slightly.

"A movie," Robin grunted. "It's an action movie - a good one - and it did _not_ involve talking ponies."

The two glanced at each other, raising eyebrows, then glanced back at him.

"Yeaaah... could you give us a second?" the purple one asked politely.

Robin opened his eyes, before rolling them. "Let me guess - you want to decide if I'm crazy or not. Well honestly, I don't even know anymore. But please - go have your talk."

"He's bright," the yellow one whispered.

The purple one nodded. "Yeah... he is. Especially for somepony who just-"

"Hang on," Robin grunted. "Did you just say some_pony_?"

The purple one blinked. "Why yes - who doesn't?"

Robin shook his head, exasperated. "God - if you're listening - you have a really weird sense of humor."

The purple one squinted an eyebrow. "Alright... I hate to admit it - but I'm a bit confused-"

"Welcome to the club."

"- Fluttershy finds you in the Everfree Forest, unconscious, and now, well - I've heard of amnesia, but not amnesia involving a pony forgetting which species he is."

"I know what species I am!" Robin moaned. "I'm a huma-"

His eyes widened in horror. "Wait... did you just say... pony?"

"Yep. You're definitely a pony," she said blankly.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you expected," the yellow one peeped. "D-Do you want a-"

However, before they knew it, Robin was already on his... hooves, glancing downward at his legs... before raising his hooves to his eyes.

"W-What?!" he gasped, inspecting them. "Seriously - what in the name of _fuck_!?"

The yellow one's eyes widened. "Language!"

"He said fuck, not the B-Word, Fluttershy," the purple one commented. She then glanced at him curiously. "What does 'fuck' mean, anyway?"

"Ooooh, I don't know," Robin stated, his heart pumping like no tomorrow. "Something you say when you're angry, something drivers like to say with their _fingers_, something you say when you realize you've been transformed into a member of another _species_!?"

At that, he galloped, yes - galloped, in front of a mirror... and began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh... oh my god."

Gazing back at him was a red pony, though one strangely familiar. He had everything 'Robin' did. Robin tights. Robin outfit. Robin utility belt. Even Robin boots. Oh - and Robin look of absolute incredulity.

"Alright, keep it cool, Robin," he said, taking a few deep breaths. "You've been in weirder situations. Remember the whole thing with Mumbo? This may be like that or something..."

"Yeah, seriously!" the purple one called. "You need to-"

"Twilight," 'Fluttershy' whispered. "He's clearly in shock. You need to be a little more sensitive with him. He... he may really _have_ been something else before this..."

"But the mirror is in the Crystal Empire," Twilight said, baffled.

She shook her head. "No - not from... that world is just a mirror," she whispered, gaining a raised eyebrow from Twilight.

"Fluttershy - how do you know that?!" Twilight cried.

"Um - a good guess?" she peeped. She then turned back towards Robin. "Um - Robin, right...?"

He was gone.

"Ooooh shoot," Twilight sighed.

"Come on - he couldn't have gotten too far!" Fluttershy called. "Oh - I hope he's alright! He looked so worried!"

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by this," Twilight blinked, before shaking her head. "Anyway, yeah - let's find him!"

At that, the two swiftly made their way out of the front door of the cabin, happening to find it open...

"Robin!" Twilight called. "I'm sorry - I should have been more sensitive - we can talk about-"

She didn't have to look far. There stood Robin in Fluttershy's front lawn, gazing in absolute awe at the nearby town of Ponyville. It was high noon, and the town was as busy as ever. Pegasi soared from clouds to buildings to clouds, unicorns trotted the streets, occasionally performing acts of magic, and regular looking, though mutli-colored ponies, such as the one he seemed to be, manned the lunch vendors, ready to meet the noon rush.

... And on the edge of town, a lone guitarist strummed and sang a beautiful, though somehow... sad tune.

Fluttershy and Twilight galloped next to him, gazing at him with both pity and wonder.

Robin shook his head in disbelief, blinking rapidly, before plopping onto his flank.

...

...

At that, the trio sat in silence for literally a good ten minutes.

"This... this is real, isn't it?" Robin finally said weakly. He glanced at Twilight. "I don't know why - but I feel like I've been sleeping for a very long long time... and now that I think of it: it feels like it's been an eternity... but where the hell did I wake up to?"

...

"Where do you think you belong?" Twilight asked.

He glanced ahead. "Not here... this... this is like something out a fairy tale. Mythology. Right now I'm counting twelve unicorns and fifteen pegasi... and I think I see a minotaur in there too."

"Iron Will," Fluttershy spoke.

"That's his name, right? It's not just describing him or me?" Robin asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Both, I suppose."

...

"And you... are called Fluttershy and Twilight?" he asked.

The two nodded, and Robin shook his head again, giving a long, sorrowful sigh.

...

"You really _are_ new here, aren't you?" Twilight said, gazing at him with disbelief.

Robin remained silent, a look of total loss on his face.

Twilight then winced, smiling at him. "Well... wherever you're from, it doesn't matter. All creatures are welcome here, so long as they come in peace. And you don't seem like you're out to cause trouble - even if I'm still wondering about that mask of yours - so... um - even if y-you're-you're shocked or depressed about being somewhere completely different from what you know..." She took a deep breath. "I just want to say: Welcome to Equestria."

Robin remained silent, before continuing to gaze into the distance, as a rainbow, seemingly being drawn across the sky by pegasi, slowly formed in the far sky.

He remained that way the rest of the day...

... And Twilight and Fluttershy sat with him the entire time.


	5. Chapter IV: Over the Rainbow (Part II)

**Fluttershy's Cabin**

Ponyville

**8:00 AM**

When Robin woke, he found himself in a small (for his old form, he supposed), though beautifully rustic room. The sun shined in beams through its multiple windows, and the sound of animals rang everywhere. He didn't remember even falling asleep. He had simply spent the whole day yesterday thinking... taking this in. It was then when he realized: this was not a dream. It was his new reality.

Normally, he would have jumped from bed to train, but for once he found himself strangely lethargic. He sat there for fifteen minutes, resuming his thinking, before the door to the room finally creak open.

"Um... hello?" the voice of 'Fluttershy' squeaked.

"..."

Robin ignored her, simply looking out the window towards an expansive, nearby forest.

"Mind if I come in?"

Robin eventually sighed. "Yeah... it's fine: I guess I fell asleep dressed."

She gave a small chuckle. "It's alright to go without them - most ponies don't wear any clothing."

"Kind of makes me feel awkward, though," Robin grunted.

...

"Oh," Fluttershy blinked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No... no, you're fine," Robin said.

"Well... OK, then."

...

She cleared her throat. "I brought you some tea... I wasn't sure what kind you wanted, so I just made green. Oh - and some cookies too."

Robin glanced over to her, noticing she was carrying a ornate, metal trey in her mouth: the mentioned items on it. He took a deep breath at the sight of it.

"Heh... um - thanks," Robin said, forcing a smile. "That was... nice of you."

"It was no big deal," she said, returning the smile. "I treat all my house guests this way. It's only polite."

With that, she set the trey down upon a nearby nightstand. Robin looked at it with apprehension, though when he reached to grab it with his two hooves, he found them surprisingly easy to manipulate things with them. Within a moment, he had the tea to his... muzzle, and took a sip.

His mask widened to nearly half his face.

"Wow... this is really good. What did you put in this: honey?"

She nodded, smiling again. "Right from the bee hive!"

Robin raised his eyebrows. "By that you mean... you bought a really fresh jar, right?"

She gazed at Robin quizzically, before shaking her head. "No. There's a hive in my back yard. They always make the best! Oh they're such joyous little creatures!" she squeaked.

Robin paused at his next sip.

"I-Is something wrong?" she asked. "I-I'm sorry- I didn't know you preferred store bought-"

"No," Robin sighed. "It's just - I meant to ask you a question last night... but I thought it was stupid. Then... well, you reminded me of an old friend, I guess."

She blinked. "You can ask me any question you want," she peeped.

"Well..." Robin said, closing his eyes. "Before we get to that... I just wanna say - I really don't deserve this hospitality: not with how I treated you and your friend. I really think we got off on the wrong foot-" He winced. "I mean uh - hoof."

Fluttershy smiled warmly yet again, relaxing him. Robin didn't know why, but she seemed to have this comforting presence to her. It was as if she radiated it... sort of like Starfire.

"It's alright," she said softly. "You're in a strange new world. You don't know where you are and have just taken a new body..."

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "Why am I not just a crazy to you, though?"

Her expression turned serious. "I just... know a few things about the Everfree Forest that many others do not... nor understand. I have a very special connection with it."

"The... Everfree Forest?" Robin said, tilting his head slightly. "Beautiful name."

Fluttershy blushed slightly at that for some strange reason.

"But uh- you said that's where you found me?" Robin asked.

Fluttershy slowly nodded.

"Well... about that question," Robin gulped. "I don't suppose... you found anybody - er... any_pony_ else in it, did you?"

"No," she said slowly. "I'm sorry - if there was anyone in the deep woods... I would know. Were you expecting someone else to be there?"

Robin sighed, setting his tea down before resting his head against his pillow. "I'm not sure _what_to expect anymore, to be honest. Like I said yesterday - I feel like I just woke up after a very long sleep."

"It's not surprising," Fluttershy said. "You came from the artifact, didn't you?"

Robin blinked. That sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place his fin- hoof on it. "I-I'm sorry?"

She nodded slightly. "It's been a long time since the artifact produced anyone. Before my lifetime, at least... from the song the forest sings, they all reacted as you did. Only one seemed to retain his immediate memories..."

"Are my memories going to come back, though?" he asked. "I mean - I remember my past... but I don't remember how I got here at all."

She glanced away from him. "The stories don't go into detail about them. They usually left the Everfree Forest fairly quickly."

"Hmmm..." Robin said, squinting an eyebrow in thought. Before long, he suddenly smiled. "Wait - if they left the Everfree Forest... W-When's the last time anyone came through?!"

"Before my lifetime," she said sorrowfully.

"And how old are you?" Robin asked.

She blinked in confusion. "About twenty-one..."

"Then that means..." Robin pondered. "That means that they could have come through earlier than me, maybe!"

Suddenly, he closed his eyes, bring a hoof to his forehead in shame.

"Ugh... I'm an idiot. That would mean we all entered whatever the artifact is together... it could have just been me. I'm guessing this is some sort of alternate reality. I can't see any reason why one of my former... um..." He didn't want to say the word 'enemies'. It might have made him sound aggressive. "Acquaintances could get out of putting me in this kind of simulation. They could be looking for me right now..."

"A simulation?" Fluttershy said. "What's that? If you don't mind me asking, that is..."

"It'd be pretty complicated to explain... unless you guys have high-tech computers."

"Com-puters?" Fluttershy said, looking baffled. "I've never heard of that... though I am sort of a shut-in..."

"If you had anything but very old ones, I'd think anyone would know about them." Robin then lifted an eyebrow. "Wait - why are you a shut-in? You seem like a nice enough... um... pegasus to me."

"Well, um..." she squeaked, rubbing a hoof into her wooden floor. "I'm just a little..."

...

"Huh?"

"Well, you know..."

"What - shy?" Robin said. "Oh... I get it. Flutter_shy_."

She nodded meekly.

Robin smiled slightly. "Heh - well... you wouldn't mind going for a walk with me, still, would you? I'm going to need a guide around this place... especially in the woods."

"Huh?" she said.

"I want to go see this... artifact," Robin said, narrowing his eyes in determination. "If there's any way I'm getting home, it's gotta be that! I'm not just going to sit around when my friends are probably worried about me..." His voice grew somewhat sinister. "And while Slade could be getting further and further away... we almost had him, too!"

With that, Robin leaped out of bed, wobbling slightly due to his new hooves, but quickly stabilizing himself.

"U-Um... I'm not too sure about this, Robin..."

"Why not?" Robin asked. "You said you have a special connection to the woods, right? You could take me there!" His voice grew positively desperate. "Please... I really owe it to you for being so nice to me... but I have to get back to my own world."

Fluttershy shook her head. "I-It's not that! I really wouldn't mind taking you there, but-"

"Don't worry if the woods are dangerous," Robin said, grinning slightly. With that, he quickly drew out his bo-staff, actually gripping it with one of his forward legs. "Hah!" Steadily, he raised himself onto his hind-legs, and actually began to twirl it. It was somewhat awkward, but it was as if he had never changed bodies. "See, I still have it!"

"Y-Yeah," Fluttershy said, her eyes widening at the sight. "B-But - how in Equestria are you doing that?!"

"I was trained by the best," he smiled, shutting and stowing it. "_The_ best. But uh - what is Equestria? Is that the name of this planet?"

"Oh no, just the country. The planet is called Trinity." She then shook her head in disbelief. "But - Oh my - I-I've seen army displays with Twilight... it was um - during her coronation, but I've never seen any of them do that with a sword! It's incredible!"

"Heh, thanks," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without it. My staff is one of my best friends. But um-" He winced in confusion. "How do I have a costume that fits on a pony?"

Fluttershy squinted in thought for a few moments, before shrugging. "I don't know... but um - t-that's a costume?"

Robin froze at that. "Yeah... it's kind of a long story... I could explain on the way to the artifact."

"Well um - like I said, I'd be glad to take you, but..." She shut her eyes. "The artifact... as far as I know... doesn't go two ways. And it doesn't like talking to anypony..."

"Wait, are you saying the artifact is _alive?_" Robin asked, baffled.

"From what the stories say, yes," Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, I don't need it to talk to me, I just need it to listen!" Robin grunted, before pounding a hoof into another in determination.

_Clop!_

Robin furrowed his brow, frustrated..

Fluttershy blinked.

Robin moaned. "Alright... doesn't have the same effect as a fist does..."

"A fist?" Fluttershy said, furrowing her brow.

"Heh - we really have a lot to talk about," Robin smirked. "Come on, let's get going!"

And with that, he galloped out the front door to the cottage. Fluttershy followed after him.

"Wait! Not so quickly! You have to navigate the forest carefully!" she called, before shutting her eyes. "_It's OK, Fluttershy... just take him there and get it over with. He won't believe you until he sees for himself..."_

At that, she nodded to herself in determination, before catching up to the Colt Wonder.

* * *

**Deep Within the Everfree Forest**

**One Hour Later...**

Robin and Fluttershy walked through the thickest woods he had ever seen outside of the Amazon. It was baffling, really, that they were this close to civilization. The trees looked positively primordial, abstract... haunted, and cast the forest floor in an unending shadow.

Fortunately, they were too deep in conversation to notice.

"... So I swoop in, kick the Joker in the face, and land! I think that was the first time I made a pun, too. _'I guess the joke's on you, huh?'_

Fluttershy giggled softly, before quickly shutting her mouth. "O-Oh, I'm sorry - it wasn't _that_bad."

"No offense taken," Robin grinned. "They're supposed to be bad. It helps to make the enemy underestimate you... and sometimes it just makes them angry. In fact, that was the first I've ever seen the Joker fume a little, at _me_, at least. '_I make the jokes around here, Boy Brat! And you won't like what I do to the competition..._'"

After that, he managed to do his best, and apparently decent (judging by his companion's frightened expression) of the Joker's laugh.

"Oh my - he sounds absolutely horrible!" Fluttershy squeaked. "W-What'd he do next?! He didn't hurt anyone else, did he?"

"Na - he didn't get the chance," Robin smiled. "His 'joke' was easy to beat. He had this bird-cage rigged up above me - don't ask me how or why - just believe me: the Joker was like that. But anyway... with the push of a button, it went slamming down. I only managed to jump out of the way at the last second! After that, Batman dropped him with one kick, and it was over! The Joker went back to Arkham."

"That's a relief," Fluttershy said, sighing heavily. "My - I suppose I can see why your homeworld needs so many superheroes. And you led your own team of one..."

"Yeah," Robin smiled nostalgically. "Still lead, you mean."

She nodded shakily.

"Still - I'm not really super and I'm no more heroic than anyone else," Robin said. "I'm just doing what I think is right..." He closed his eyes, wincing. "What I'm always going to do, I guess..."

Fluttershy gave him a curious, even slightly worried look, before shrugging it off. "I-I can see why you care about your friends so much. Going through that together must really bring you close together, doesn't it?"

"They're like brothers and sisters to me," Robin said. "Well - maybe Beast Boy is the quirky little cousin of the family, but he's got a lot of heart, really. And when him and Raven fight it can be pretty hilarious." He winced. "Well uh - most of the time."

"I know what you mean," Fluttershy nodded sympathetically. "Two of my friends can be a little... um... noisy as well, sometimes." She then smiled. "But all of them seem really nice, especially Starfire! I wish I could meet her..."

"Well hey," Robin chirped. "Once I figure out a way to uh... convince the artifact to go both ways, maybe you could! You two have a lot in common!"

"Thanks," Fluttershy said, blushing. "But I wouldn't want to distract you at all..."

Robin paused at that, frowning ever so slightly...

...

She was right. The artifact must have been somewhere in South America... a continent away from Jump City. It was too far away to be accessed easily, if at all.

"Yeah..." he whispered. "Guess it'd be a little hard..."

...

The two continued on in silence for a moment.

...

...

...

"Um... Robin," Fluttershy eventually spoke. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he said in a somewhat sorrowful tone.

"That mask you where..." Fluttershy whispered. "I haven't seen you take it off."

...

Robin paused.

"Oh- well... it's a little private, but I don't mind talking about it with you." He cleared his throat. "Most superheroes have secret identities. Basically, who we are without the costume. If we didn't... well - any villain who wanted to could go after our family and friends - to use them as hostages or worse..."

"But we're alone in the woods," Fluttershy said, blinking. "And you're planning on returning to your own world, aren't you?"

Robin closed his eyes.

He quickly shook his head.

"It's... I uh- could we change the subject?"

...

"O-Oh, sorry," Fluttershy squeaked.

"It's alright," he said. "How far are we to the artifact?"

"Not to far," she said in her usual soft tone. "So far... things are going good. The forest doesn't seem to mind your presence..."

"About that," Robin said. "This um - connection to the forest you have... is that a normal thing for ponies?"

She shook her head.

"Are you some sort of druid, then?"

"Well - in a way..." she said. "Oh and, um - this is kind of my fault, but could you keep this a secret? - It's just - I don't really want to have ponies start asking me questions and-"

Robin nodded in understanding. "Believe me, I know how you feel, and I'm really good at keeping secrets-"

Before he could finish, there was a rustle in the woods... followed by a deep, dark, laugh - as if the world itself were giving it.

**_"That you are... and I'm going to make sure of it!"_**

The two halted in their treks, Fluttershy's eyes widening in fright. "Oh no..."

"Oooooh yes," the same voice hissed, before cackling madly. "You know very well that mortals aren't meant to dwell this far..."

"He's a friend," Fluttershy said calmly. "He came from the artifact."

"Then he should _not_ have come back," the voice growled. "The forest has its patience... and its understanding. But that understand has a limit - and it's not happy of his return..."

Suddenly, there was another rustle in a nearby bush. As Robin drew his staff, narrowing his eyes, a shadow-like leg jutted out of it.

"Whoever you are, back off!" Robin barked. "I don't want to hurt anyone here, but I will!"

"Hahaha!" he cackled, before finally revealing himself.

He was a monstrous beast: one who seemed to be composed of timber and shadow, like a wolf made of burnt wood. However, as Robin gazed upon its vicious, drooling snout, he realized that this isn't the type of wolf anyone could burn...

"Oh, this one has **_SPIRIT_**!" he said, casting a hideous grin.

"Just leave us alone, Wrath, p-please!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"I'll make sure of it," Robin hissed. "Whoever you are - you're not hurting either of us!"

He gave another chuckle. "Whooo's afraid of the big bad wolf?" he sang. "Not you, it seems, but that will just make this all the more fun. Now - What should I take from you as a toll? Those pretty teeth of yours... an arm, maybe a leg? You do look pretty muscular..."

He licked his lips, before grinning at Fluttershy.

"Isn't that right... _Kindness_?"


	6. Chapter V: Over the Rainbow (Part III)

**Deep Within the Everfree Forest**

**10:00 AM**

Robin winced in confusion, gazing at Fluttershy briefly, before glaring back at Wrath. How in the world did these two know each other? And why did he just call her Kindness? Was that some sort of local slang term?

"Kindness?" he said.

"Hehehe," Wrath giggled, glancing at Fluttershy. "You mean you never told him who you _really_are?"

"I-I didn't think I'd need to!" she squeaked. "B-But if you keep bothering us, I might have to, you big _meanie_!"

Wrath rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath - before glancing at Robin with a blank look. "On a level from one to ten, how bad would you rate _that_ as an insult?"

"The truer the words, the more it hurts," Robin grunted.

"Ooooo, got ourselves a philosopher," Wrath said sarcastically. "But that's only if the receiver is bothered by the truth."

Fluttershy huffed slightly. "We both know that you don't really like hurting people-"

"Uh uh uh," Wrath grunted, holding up a paw. "I said I don't like _killing_ people, and that's only half the story. I'd _love_ killing people who mess around in the woods, the only thing holding me back is you and Zecora, really." He cocked his head towards Robin. "Besides, I don't want to kill him, you silly bitch, I just want to maim him a bit..."

Fluttershy whimpered at the insult.

"That's my sister for you. The cowardly lion," he sighed, glancing at Robin again. "See what I have to put up with?"

Robin gave a snarl. "I don't _care_ what you think you have to put up with! I don't know how a nice girl like her has a douchebag for a brother like you, but it doesn't matter. Let us pass or I'll _make_a path!"

"Hmmm..." Wrath said, cocking his head. "Alright - I'll let you pass, but only if you answer this question for me..."

"And that is...?" Robin glared.

He grinned wickedly. "How many chomps does it take to get through a pony's neck?! HOOOOHAHAHAHA!.!.!"

With one quick motion, he surged forward like a force of nature. He lunged into the air, his fangs dripping as he aimed to take a bite out of Robin's neck.

"WAUUGH!"

However, Robin was ready for him. With a quick motion of his own, he ducked, held his staff horizontally, and when the wolf was close enough, pushed upward, sending the beast railing over his head.

_THUD!_

"ACK!"

The wolf landed behind him on his back, causing Fluttershy to gasp. "Stop it!"

"Oh come on, sister," Wrath grunted, quickly rolling to his feet before Robin could land a second blow. "You know that old saying, right? Let boys be boys! And this boy wants some meat!"

Again, he charged Robin, who stood in the same spot.

"Really want the stick, don't you, Fido?" he smirked.

"Pffft, nice one," Wrath grunted. "Who the hell fights with a friggin staff, anyway?! Are you like - a disgruntled pole vaulting champion or something?!"

_WHOOSH-CLACK! WHOOSH-CLACK!_

He sent two paws forward, striking at Robin's chest, though the Boy Wonder blocked them with relative ease. The two then began to circle each other.

"And what's with the tights?" Wrath giggled. "Who are you, really? Wait - I got it this time! A runaway ninja circus acrobat!" He tiled his head. "Or... maybe you're just gay. That's probably it."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? How old are you?"

"That's not very polite to ask," he chuckled. "But, mind if I ask something? So I hear you're trying to head back to the artifact... you do realize there's no way you can enter again, right? Not unless the artifact really wants you... Sorry, but you ain't getting home, kid."

"Hush, Wrath! You don't know that!" Fluttershy called.

"A few have actually tried before: did she tell you that?" Wrath grinned. "Yet the artifact just rejected them. Doesn't like second dates, it seems. Boy can I relate..."

"Uh huh. Nice use of psychological tactics," Robin sighed. "But I've seen this-"

Wrath broke into laughter. "Psychological tactics? Wah?! Do I look like Sealman Fraud to you?! I'm just a dick! And as you said before, the best way to make someone rage is to tell them the truth!"

"I don't care," Robin grunted. "I have to try."

"Then you're going to have to _try_ to beat me," Wrath smirked. "Don't just sit there waiting for me. Come at me, you tight wearing fairy!"

...

Wrath moved his paw in a 'come forth' motion.

Robin's mask narrowed.

...

_FLICK!_

Robin snatched a bird-a-rang out of his belt and flicked it open.

"Huh," Wrath said. "What's that?"

"Let's just say," Robin smiled. "Sometimes the best defense is the best offense."

_SWOOOOSH!_

He flung the bird-a-rang. Wrath's eyes widened -

_SHUCK!_

Only for it to strike the dirt at his paws, blinking red...

He quickly gave Robin a blank look. "Seriously? I mean, I gotta say - you're alright with the staff, but your aim sucks more than a leech on-"

Robin merely smirked, giving him a wave.

_BEEP-BEEP=BEEP..._

Wrath still seemed confused. "W-What? What are you waving at?! And - why is that thing-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!_

**_"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!.!.!"_**

As Fluttershy shrieked, the bird-a-rang detonated in a blinding, fiery flash. Wrath sailed backwards, snarling, before-

_CRACK!_

- Plowing into a nearby tree, actually shaking it on impact.

"Heh," Robin said, glancing towards an awe-struck Fluttershy. "Didn't think he'd know about explosives. Don't worry though- he'll be alright. It was only a-"

There was a dark, evil growl...

"Small one?" he gulped.

Wrath, now battle-scarred and smoldering, marched towards Robin, a hideous look in his eyes.

"Yeah, about that no-kill rule," he said in a manic tone. "Well guess what? I'm still not breaking it. I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to claw half your brains out. Claw them RIGHT THE BUCK OUT! How does that sound, sweetie?!"

Robin slowly nodded. "Painful."

"Thata fairy," he glared.

Robin glared at him. "Sorry, but you don't seem like the type who likes to pick brains."

Wrath slowly shook his head... partially in horror. "You know - before, partially murdering you was just business. Yet now... it's a favor to Equestria." He then cracked his neck. "Ready for the final countdown... uh - what's your name again?"

Robin cracked his neck as well.

"Call me Robin."

Wrath just stared at him, taking in his words.

...

...

...

"Bleh. Gay."

And in silence, the two flung themselves at each other, piercing yellow eyes meeting a featureless mask...

That was, until an unnaturally yell came from Fluttershy of all ponies.

**_"STOOOOP!.!.!"_**

And before the two could get even close, they found themselves being hog-tied by a number of thick, green vines.

"WOAH!"

"Oh, what the buck!"

Robin shook his head, struggling against his green trappers. "How the heck did Poison Ivy get-"

His mask widened.

"H-Here?"

Standing where Fluttershy formally was was the same yellow pony... though one who looked curiously like a version of Robin's old nemesis. Her form was wrapped in vines, and her eyes were now two faint pools of blue.

"Oh, son of a bitch," Wrath groaned. "Kindness, why do you ruin _everything?_"

"W-Who are you?" Robin said, shaking his head in disbelief as he ceased struggling against the vines.

"Spoiler alert," Wrath muttered. "As she said, she's Kindness: a literal manifestation of this forest's... well... kindness, or at least the latest incarnation of her... who sucks. The last one was twenty percent cooler." He then grinned. "But wanna take three guesses as to what I am?"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier," Fluttershy whispered shamefully. "This is my best kept secret."

Robin took a deep breath, before smiling slightly. "I guess we're even, then, huh?"

She blinked in surprise. "You mean you're not um - weirded out by me?"

Robin laughed heartily. "Fluttershy - I work with an alien from a planet half-way across my galaxy!"

"What the buck is a galaxy?" Wrath groaned. "I hate these assholes who come from the artifact... they always speak gibberish." He then grunted. "Speaking of which, mind letting me go so I can go nibble on his throat? And by that I mean I'm going to tear it open. And by that I mean I'm going to-"

"Not unless you swear to me you're not going to start fighting again," Fluttershy said firmly. She then looked at Robin. "You as well, Robin."

"I'll defend myself if I need to," Robin said. "But I won't go out of my way to beat the crap out of him - despite the way he's been treating his own 'sister.'"

Wrath rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't - Just let me get as far away from moral orel here as possible."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Fluttershy growled. "We both know you have temper problems."

"Well, no shit. Not like my name is Wrath, you know," he sighed, before glancing at Robin. "And you wonder why I get pissed off at her."

"I'm really starting to hate you," Robin muttered.

Wrath smirked. "We both know hate is just the more fun form of love."

"_Really_ hate you."

"Wrath, please answer the question - um - if you don't mind," Fluttershy sighed.

"Fine," he grunted. "I won't rip his feathers out. I've been learning anger management from Slendermane, you know." He took several deep breaths, before actually smiling slightly. "There, I feel slightly less pissed than usual. Can you _please_ let me-"

He paused.

Fluttershy paused as well.

"... Hey uh - do you sense that, too?" he asked.

The yellow pega-plant nodded. "I do too."

"Sense what?" Robin asked.

"Something is here that does _not_ belong," Fluttershy whispered.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"By that she means our 'some asshole's in the deep woods' senses are tingling," Wrath explained. "'Some _dead _asshole's in the woods' senses, I should say."

"H-How many do you sense? Can you tell that?"

"I'm not sure..." Fluttershy said, who was squinting in thought.

"Me neither," Wrath grunted. "It feels familiar, but..." His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, son of a bitch- not again! Fluttershy - let me out god damnit! You said you would if I promised not to hurt bird-brain... well, I won't - I've got a bigger fish to fry!"

Fluttershy glanced at him warily for a second, Robin shaking his head all the way, before sighing and releasing both of them.

"Thanks, Kindness," He chuckled. "Gotta say - that took guts of you to do." He then smirked. "I'd show them to you later for that, too, if you weren't my sister. Toodles!"

He then gave a mock salute, before taking on a more serious look and ripping into the deep woods.

Fluttershy merely stood, awestruck. "H-He... he complimented me?"

Robin brushed himself off, before making his way to Fluttershy's side. "_That_ was a compliment?!"

"I take what I can get," Fluttershy said sorrowfully. "Wrath is.. a bit on the hot side when it comes to temper."

"He just tried to kill me!" Robin cried.

Kindness shook her head, chuckling. "No, he wouldn't do that. He was just blowing hot air. He's never killed anything that I know of, and he rarely _really_ hurts someone unless they've really made him angry."

"Huh? How?"

"Well um-" Fluttershy said, glancing away with an embaressed expression. "There was this one pony who um... urinated on his favorite tree-"

"Er - forget I asked," Robin coughed, before once again entering his usual modus operandi: serious business. "But we can't afford to talk any longer. We need to get to the artifact while Wrath's distracted. No offense, but you had the element of surprise the last time. We don't know if it'll work again or even if the two of us can take him on if he goes back on his word."

"I don't think we could," Fluttershy said, shaking her head. "He managed to take down Princess Twilight in a fight."

"Then we need to-" Robin did a double take. "Wait - what?! You're telling me she's a princess?!"

Fluttershy blinked in confusion. "Didn't I mention that?"

"... No. No you didn't."

"Oh well, sorry I didn't," Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. "But yes - she is a princess."

"Is that why she has wings and a horn?" Robin asked.

Kindness nodded. "Mhmmm. It's sort of a sign of class."

Robin shook his head in disbelief. "The more I stay here, the more questions I want answered, but you'll have to explain it to me later. How far are we from the artifact, again?"

"Close," Fluttershy said, before turning towards a particular direction. "It's near the Old Royal Palace... an ancient place..."

* * *

**Deep Beneath the Everfree Forest**

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"In a cave in the middle of a woods that literally do not like trespassers," Robin said, raising an eyebrow. "I guess someone really wanted to hide it."

"I'm not sure if it can be moved," Fluttershy pointed out. "For all we know, it could have always been here."

"I don't know about that," Robin said. "This cave may have only been formed maybe a thousand years or so ago."

Fluttershy gazed at him curiously.

Robin furrowed his brow. "Wait - you know about plate tectonics, right?"

She scratched her head. "Um - well I know about dinner plates... does it have to do with that?"

"Not exactly," Robin chuckled. "So - you said it doesn't look like it can be moved? What exactly does it look like?"

"To me?" Fluttershy said. "Well - it sort of looked like a budding flower. Wrath and Slendermane say it looks different to everypony... though not many know about it."

"I've heard that name before," Robin mused. "Is that another um- forest manifestation?"

"Oh yes," she said, before smiling slightly. "You'd like him, though. He's not like Wrath at all. He's a bit frightening at first, but he's a big sweetie on the inside."

"Sounds like Raven," Robin mused. "Though I'm not sure about the sweetie thing..." he addided softly.

"Him and Wrath actually got in a scuffle recently..." she explained.

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "Yet he's teaching him anger management?"

"It's complicated," Fluttershy sighed. "Yet still - ever since then they've never been closer. Wrath is actually starting to get softer, believe it or not."

Robin's other eyebrow joined the first. "Sorry, Fluttershy - but I'd have to see it to believe it. Though I suppose everything is relative..." He then tapped a hoof to his chin. "But you know, I don't understand - why do you hide who you really are to the rest of the town? They seem nice enough from what I've seen."

"..."

The two paused, as Fluttershy thought for a second. She eventually gazed at him with a whimsical expression - in particular, at his mask. "I suppose for the same reason you hide your eyes: we're simply too afraid to show our true selves. Maybe because it makes us feel vulnerable? I'm not sure. Yet still - I don't want to take the risk, do you?"

"..."

Fluttershy eeped slightly. "S-Sorry - I didn't mean to sound-"

Robin stopped her with a slight smile. "No - I'm just glad someone... or somepony understands. Though... there's a bit more to it for me... maybe we can talk about it later if the door goes two-ways, huh?"

She gazed at him with a concerned look, before shuddering slightly. "About that... Robin... I_really _want to tell you something."

He glanced at her curiously. "Huh, what is it?"

She gazed directly at him again. "You seem like a v-very nice person, you stood up against my brother for me... yet... you seem like you're... hurting inside..."

...

Robin glanced away from her.

She continued nonetheless. "I don't want to see you to hurt any more, especially because of me. But... I need to say this: please don't hope for something that may not be. There are legends that say that this artifact... is not a portal. The Doctor tried to explain to me a theory of his one time."

"The Doctor... Doctor Who?" Robin asked.

"Nopony knows his real name," Fluttershy whispered. "He's a sort of time traveller, yet he's gone... missing lately... him and Derpy." She whimpered slightly. "A lot of ponies have gone... missing lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Robin said softly.

"It's n-nopony I know, though," she whispered back. "But enough about me. I really think you deserve to know this: the Doctor's theory involved something I could barely understand. The concept of universe - of reality itself collapsing... and then reforming."

Robin furrowed his brow. "Sounds like the Big Crunch Theory..."

Kindness gave him a confused look.

"Nevermind..." he said slowly, before saying something he was dreading to do so. "Go on..."

She slowly, sorrowfully nodded. "What if- what if there were no alternate universes? Just one... that keeps reshaping itself. Changing every time. Yet what if there was some sort of... way to travel from the old to the new? I barely understand it... but that's what the Doctor said the artifact may do."

"..."

His face slowly contorted into pure defeat, and even with the mask on, Fluttershy could sense that perhaps he had thought it may be hopeless as well, but just wasn't saying it outloud.

"I'm sorry..."

Robin closed his eyes. "How sure are you about this?"

She glanced away from him. "The Doctor, according to the legends about him, is rarely ever-"

"Yo, Robin! You down there?!"

"-Wrong?!"

But as soon as she spoke, a voice echoed forth something that nearly made Robin bounce in delight. His eyes widened. He twirled about in shock. The voice was coming from the _outside_ of the cave. One of a brother he never had.

"C-Cyborg?!"


	7. Chapter VIII: Tunneling the Web

Hey folks! I hate to sound terribly lazy, but I'd figure I'd do us all a favor by pointing out this story is available on fimfiction. (I'd give the link, but fanfiction doesn't allow that.) I've been posting a chapter of it every day here since converting can be a bit of a hassle, but there are about five more chapters available on fimfiction. If you don't feel like signing up, a new chapter is available pretty much every other day :). Just type "The Legend of the Titans" into google and you'll be able to find it easily. Sorry for any inconvenience, but if you can't find it or have trouble viewing it, send me a message, OK?


End file.
